Batman VS Predator
Batman VS Predator '''is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''DC Comics VS 20th Century Fox! Hunters of a certain kind of animal? Check. Large arsenal? Check. Very good at stealth? Check. Battling the likes of Superman himself? Check. Capable of scaring the crap out of their victims? Check. '' Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle The top of a building in Gotham City A large number of bats began flying in one spot, then flew away as a man suddenly appeared in the air, landed on his feet and looked up. He stood about 6'2 in height, and wore a dark metallic suit with a bat symbol spread across his chest. He had metal gauntlets on his wrists with fins on the outer sides. He had knee-high greaves and a cape with a unique spiked pattern at the bottom. He wore a black cowl designed with bat ears and a yellow utility belt with the bat symbol on the buckle. This man was Bruce Wayne, the Batman. He had been called upon to take care of business once again. But this threat was unlike anything he had faced before in Gotham City. He hadn't seen what it looked like yet, but he heard that it was one ugly motherfucker. And he would know what this monster looked like soon enough. Even though there was absolutely nothing in front of him, he heard a disturbing growling sound. And then a second later, Batman's target was revealed. It was a bipedal humanoid that stood 7'2, making Batman look pathetic in comparison. It wore a high tech mask over his head to protect it's face. It wore a mesh wire body net under his armor, which consisted of shoulder guards, wrist guards, and a plate covering it's left pectoral, as well as armor on his hips and legs, a loin cloth visible around his waist. The humanoid also wears a collection of smaller animal skull trophies around it's chest. Anyone that had seen this creature before would recognize it as the Predator. "So you're the one who's behind these kills. Well, these deaths will stop now." Batman said as he got into a fighting position. The Predator snarled as if to say "Really?" before getting into a fighting position as well, getting ready to add another skull to his collection. HERE WE GOOO! Cue the Predator getting his blades out and charging to stab Batman. But instead of driving his blades into the Caped Crusader's heart, he found himself being grabbed and shoved past his opponent. Something suddenly exploded on his back, knocking him down. He got up and turned to glare at Batman before charging again. This time, Batman punched the Predator in the stomach, and began delivering more blows until he fired a grappling hook toward him. It connected, and Batman reeled toward the Predator and delivered an airborne kick. The Predator was getting annoyed now. He fired his plasma caster at Batman, but the blast failed to hit it's target thanks to the latter dodging. The Predator fired more shots, but Batman dodged all of them while charging toward his opponent. Once he was close enough, Batman ducked and tackled the Predator onto his back. Straddling the Predator's stomach, Batman punched his downed target in the face. He delivered more punches until he stuck a Batarang on the Predator's mask that soon exploded with Batman managing to get off the Predator in time. The Predator got up and was ready to battle the Dark Knight once more until he noticed Batman's expression. Then he spoke. "I thought Killer Croc was ugly." And then it dawned on the Predator. That Batarang had destroyed his mask, revealing his ugly-as-all-hell face. Then he roared in anger. He wasn't just going to claim this man's skull. He was going to ''utterly massacre him. '' Batman then charged, but the Predator kicked him toward a nearby helicopter and sent him flying with a kick. Once he got up, Batman threw a punch, only to stab his fist into two blades, causing him agony. The Predator kicked him in the chest, then punched him in the face. Batman punched the Predator back, then delivered a roundhouse kick. Then he yelled out as a yellow light appeared behind him and he brought out a smoke Batarang. He then threw it as the smoke did it's work. He proceeded to input some code into one of his gauntlets. He took out tasers and took them to each side of the Predator's neck, shocking him and causing him to roar in pain. He then kneed him in the chin, threw an explosive Batarang at him and jumped out of the way as the Batmobile drove in to run the Predator over. As soon as he recovered from that, the Predator began punching Batman's skull repeatedly until he punched in the chest with the Power Glove, releasing a kinetic energy with explosive force on impact. Batman was sent crashing onto the next building. But things only got worse as a wrecking ball hit him, sending him tumbling through debris as he descended onto a train track. He turned and barely caught a glimpse of a train before the collision sent him falling into an alley. Batman got up and turned to see the Predator snarling in satisfaction. "You think that's funny? I'll show you funny." He then threw a Batarang the exact moment the Predator fired his plasma caster, destroying the Batarang. Batman kneed the Predator in the chest, then punched him in the face. He then kicked him in the abdomen and prepared to throw another Batarang, only to feel two blades pierce his gut. Blood was spat out of Batman's mouth and in front of the Predator's feet. Batman was then blasted onto his back by the Predator's plasma caster. He was too weak to try and get up. The Predator walked over to Batman, then pulled out his ceremonial dagger and hurled it. It stabbed Batman's left knee, causing the Dark Knight even more agony. He then opened his eyes with determination. He wasn't going to fail Gotham. He would care less if defeating this beast cost him his life, all that mattered was the city's safety. He got up, pulled the dagger out of his knee and threw it at the Predator. It pierced the Predator's stomach, earning a roar of agony. Batman then delivered about TWENTY punches to the Predator, then knocked him into a chemical truck which exploded, sending him flying, tumbling onto numerous buildings and crashing through the top of a water tower as he ascended back to the rooftop. As Batman made his presence, he could see the Predator was not getting up. He had been defeated. Batman had saved Gotham once again. "Stay down." And then he wrapped himself in his cape and all was black. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed DBX Category:DBX fights made for commemoration Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Wolverine-Man Category:DBXs with a returning combatant